


Adrenaline Rush

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter definitely gets adrenaline boners. He gets so turned on by the thrill of danger, and it is one of the reasons he is so eager to swoop in at the first sign of danger. But when Tony gets involved, that only makes it that much more arousing. Tony Stark, Peter’s childhood hero, giving him a suit to fight crime in, fighting by his side. It sometimes has Peter dizzy. Tony pretends he doesn’t see Peter’s erection in the fight with the other Avengers, when Peter is too dazed to think about hiding it. But one day, after a particularly close fight, Tony and Peter find themselves squeezed into a narrow ally way. Peter’s face burns with equal parts embarrassment and arousal, and Tony just looks down at him, a knowing smirk on his face.





	Adrenaline Rush

Peter is stuck to the side of a building, panting hard. His heart pounds in his chest, and blood slowly trickles from a cut below his eye. The enemy has been dealt with, though, and Peter’s body sends all of the leftover adrenaline straight to his cock.

Tony swoops in and hovers in front of Peter, his face plate popping open to show his grin. “Great work, kid.” Tony flashes his eyes down to Peter’s crotch, looking back to Peter’s face when he sees his erection printing through his suit.

Heat rises up Peter’s neck immediately, and he nearly falls to the ground trying to cover himself. Tony catches Peter and carefully lowers them, standing in a narrow alleyway. Peter swallows as his feet hit the gravel. He stares up at Tony’s knowing smirk, embarrassment constricting his chest and arousal burning his stomach.

Tony taps the reactor on his chest and his suit retracts. He looks into Peter’s wide eyes, moving in closer, less than an inch of space between them. “Well, what are we going to do about that?”

Peter gaps his mouth at the hot breath over his ear, and whimpers when Tony’s hips press his ass into the brick wall behind him. “Shit.”

“Language.” Tony coos. There is a beat of silence before Tony asks softly, “Is this alright?”

“Oh, god yes.” Peter says quickly, some variation of this scenario having been the center of his daydreaming for weeks.

Tony presses the spider emblem on Peter’s suit and pushes the fabric off of his shoulders, letting it pool around his ankles. Tony pushes his hand down the front of Peter’s boxers, watching Peter’s brow scrunch and his eyes flutter closed.

“Oh, Mr. Stark…” Peter sighs. He opens his eyes when he hears the gravel crunch as his boxers are being pulled down, his mouth falling open when he sees Tony on his knees in front of Peter’s cock. “Oh fuck.”

“Mm, not today, maybe next time.” Tony murmurs before taking Peter into his mouth, easily sinking down to the hilt.

Peter watches, mouth agape, as Tony rises and falls on his cock. The heat steadily building in his stomach spikes when Tony’s eyes open and look up at him, blown pupils staring him down. Peter’s toes curl in his boots and whimpers, trying hard not to be too loud lest he draw attention.

Tony can taste precum starting to dribble from Peter’s head, and he knows that Peter won’t last very long. Tony grabs Peter’s hands and moves them to his head, encouraging Peter to twist his fingers in his hair as he reaches his end.

“I’m- Mr. Stark I’m gonna come-“ Peter whimpers. Panic starts to rise in his voice when Tony shows no sign of stopping or pulling away. “I’ll come inside- I can’t-“

Tony grips Peter by the hips and pins him harder into the wall, moving with even more enthusiasm. He feels Peter’s fingers clench tight in his hair as he comes with a shout, his hips jerking involuntarily.

Peter’s knees give way after he spills, and he sinks down the wall to sit on the ground, panting hard. Before he can reach the gravel, though, Tony is pulling him back to his feet, tugging his suit back on, and picking him up.

“You’ve had a really exciting day.” Tony says with levity. “How about I take you home?”

Peter doesn’t have time to answer before they take off. Wind whips through his hair and he wraps his arms around the metal armor covering Tony’s neck. There is a stretch of silence before he asks, “So… when’s next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
